


Lugares Perfectos

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartbreaking, Love Stories, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Romance, UNR, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: 'Charles estaba besando a Erik, mientras el lugar estaba repleto de gente. La música sacudiendo el aire, el humo y la noche. Esa noche que parecía infinita.'✔[One-shot]🌱AU💜#Love #Hurt and #Lime💕Multiples parejas.⚠Posiblemente exceso de oir Lorde y no dormir lo suficiente.⚠Publicada en FF Y Wattpad.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	Lugares Perfectos

_—Capítulo único._

_[Todas las cosas que estamos tomando_  
_Porque somos jóvenes y estamos avergonzados_  
_Nos envía a lugares perfectos_  
_Todos nuestros héroes se desvanecen_  
_Ahora no puedo soportar estar solo_  
_Vayamos a lugares perfectos_

_—Por Lorde._ ]

Charles estaba besando a Erik, mientras el lugar estaba repleto de gente. La música sacudiendo el aire, el humo y la noche. Esa noche parecía infinita, mientras disfrutaba de los labios de su mejor amigo y del tacto de sus manos, que apretaban su cintura.

Podría decirse mucho sobre la situación. Como que la fiesta en la que estaban era de algún compañero de fraternidad. De que la única razón para estar allí, sea el ánimo vengativo de Raven para cobrárselas a su ex-novio. Incluso de que el verdadero motivo de Charles y Erik, era simplemente dejar en claro a todo el campus que estaban juntos, muy juntos y que el próximo en atreverse a molestarlos, no acabaría tan bien como el bastardo de Shaw. Quien de seguro aún no dejaba que lo vieran por allí, con la cara morada.

Pero lo único relevante de narrar, era que tanto Charles como Erik estaban más que concentrados el uno en el otro, como para notar que eran celebrados por un pequeño grupo en un rincón de la sala.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡A pagar, pendejos!

—Oh, cierra la boca.

—¡¿Dónde hay un cargador, carajo? ¡¿Quien tiene batería ?!

—¿Creen que alguna vez se les acabe el aire?

—Vamos a poner un fondo común para la silla de rueda de Charles ¿Cierto?

El muy achispado grupo, no dejaba de hablar. Ángel, continuaba insultando por la falta de toma corrientes y por haber gastado toda su batería en los malditos chats de instagram. Hank trataba, la palabra clave es trataba, de que Alex no metiera las manos en sus pantalones para cobrarse la apuesta. Aunque si alguien preguntara, las intensiones del rebelde rubio, iban más allá de un tema de dinero. Las únicas personas que continuaban bebiendo y haciendo bromas subidas de tono eran Darwin y Sean.

—¡LOGAN BASTARDO, POR AQUÍ!

Claramente, ese era el llamado de Raven al pie de las escaleras, del otro lado de la sala. Tan potente para hacer reír a media fiesta y que el gigante matón con afición a los habanos, apareciera con el aura asesina de siempre. Y con un par de botones fuera de su sitio. Y un par de marcas sospechosas en el cuello.

Era un peligro.

Pero bueno, Erik estaba demasiado concentrado en aspirar hasta la última molécula de Charles, en medio del gentío que seguía bailando.

Mientras la boquita de Charles contuviera al _kraken_ , Logan 'asaltacunas' seguiría siendo un macho en toda regla.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, rubia?

Raven le miró con esos ojos tan extraños —heterocromía, diría Charles— para luego en un movimiento casi imperceptible, cazar al hombre por el cuello de la camisa y acercarlo hasta el roce de pestañas. No era para nada tensión sexual. Parecía que en cualquier momento, le arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes.

—Ve por ese hijo de puta que tienes de amigo, lo traes ahora.— Sus tacones azules apretaron un poco uno de los zapatos de Logan.— Quiero que me cumpla lo que prometió, o juro por la memoria de mi madre que le diré a Lehnsherr como te pasas las tardes follando con su hermano pequeño, ¿Fui lo suficientemente clara?

Darwin aún con la distancia comenzó a reír a carcajadas, apoyándose en Sean para no derramar su vaso. La cara del terrible Logan estaba más pálida que las nalgas del hombre de las nieves. El amedrentamiento funcionó, porque el grandote se abrió paso en la multitud hasta llegar a la cocina en busca del sujeto que Raven pedía.

—¡Qué no tengo dinero ahora, Alex! ¡Saca tus manos de mi culo!

—¿Y con esa boca dices ácido desoxirribonucleico?

Ángel tenía un móvil apuntando al par, móvil que tomó prestado de la misma chaqueta de Azazel, antes que el cobarde huyera de la ira de su ex. Luego hizo una toma panorámica de toda esa fiesta, con el humo y el color rosado manchando las paredes. Las luces averiadas en el espectro rojo, mientras hacia un zoom hacia Erik que colaba sus manos bajo la ropa de Charles. Oh, podría mandar un saludo al _en vivo_ , que estaba transmitiendo.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravillas, corazón.

Una falda impoluta y un par de piernas de infarto, ocuparon el primer plano. Emma Frost estaba allí. Ángel le hizo una seña para que se acerque, antes de que sus botas Channel rozaran algún tipo de asquerosidad derramada en el piso.

—Veo que la función comenzó temprano.

—No te preocupes, tenemos un trailer en preparación.

Hank había dado un fuerte tirón al idiota de Alex, hasta que su boca devoro la sonrisa arrogante. Tan duro como rápido, antes de mandarlo al diablo, en busca de más bebida.

—¡Me deben veinte dólares! —Chilló Darwin, mientras el otro protagonista alucinaba mirando por donde el chico de anteojos se había ido. — ¡Hey, Kitty súbele a esa mierda! ¡A bailar!

La pequeña castaña junto a la consola, sonrió aumentando el volumen. Bobby, abrazó a la chica por la espalda, moviéndose al compás.

Suficiente alcohol para que el pobre y tímido Sean sea arrastrado, mientras Darwin lo hacía girar riendo. Ángel sonrió de medio lado, porque las apuestas de ese año han resultado un negocio redondo, y ella claramente se llevaría el pozo acumulado. ¿Qué era más rentable, que jugar con la tensión sexual que existía entre los tontos? Ser lo suficientemente inteligente para apostar en el momento justo.

Y era la noche perfecta, para que todo se resolviera.

Charles, continuaba entretenido, con sus manos vagando por el cuerpo de Erik. Los lugares indicados iluminándose a cada roce, en cada beso. Y la música saliendo de las paredes, para disimular sus pequeños quejidos cuando su mejor amigo, mordía su cuello.

Fue Bishop, con su piel morena y ojos rubí, tan extraños como su apellido, quien apareció para cumplir las promesas hechas a Raven. Logan, se abstuvo de dar más que un asentimiento que le permitiera seguir en sus juegos con el chico que esperaba por él escaleras arriba. Raven murmuró, con esa postura felina la idea al oído del muchacho. Y todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pasó.

—Amo los fines de semestre. — Emma murmuró, mientras un petrificado Azazel entraba en la sala, para ver como su ex-novia se enrollaba con Bishop. A mitad de su propia fiesta.

Todo se recrudeció, cuando Raven lanzó una mirada triunfante hacia el chico de playera roja. Porque no esperaba verlo así de devastado, no cuando toda la culpa recaía en él y su manía por preferir ocultar una relación de año y medio, ante los ojos de su familia. Era un precio a pagar, porque no sería piadosa con aquellos que la trataban como un sucio secreto.

Pero Bishop tenía sus propios problemas. Y la muchacha asiática que le lanzo ese vaso de alcohol no se veía feliz. Definitivamente ella lucia furiosa, acercándose con las facciones endurecidas.

—Blink, nena ...

Clarice Ferguson, no tuvo protocolos. Una patada en las bolas y un cachetazo, fueron suficientes. Raven se petrifico, mientras esos ojos verdes la miraban de arriba a abajo, con una mueca de asco. No fue necesario más que un par de palabras:

—Ahora sabemos, porque Azazel no quería dejarte salir, eres una perra que necesita correa.

Ángel, tuvo la cortesía de llevarse una mano para ocultar su exclamación divertida. Por su parte, Emma prefirió sonreír sin contenerse. Jamás podría congeniar con esa rubia sin modales, sin clase y sin un poco de sentido común. Era perfectamente conocido que la familia de Azazel, era estricta, conservadora y creían tener un poder sobre su único hijo. Ninguna mujer hubiera soportado el maltrato. Lo que el pobre diablo, por supuesto quiso evitar.

Pero quien se lo hacía entender a esa muchacha, que prefería los tacones de trece centímetros en fiestas de fraternidad y había tenido una atracción reprochable por Erik Lehnsherr, quien desde el primer día sólo tenía ojos para su hermano. Sentido común, no era su segundo nombre.

Y por seguro, tampoco obtendría el apellido Azazel.

Kitty, ignorante, lanzó una bonita rola con aire pesado, antes de prestar atención a los cariños de su novio. El aire aún inflándose con cigarrillos y risas estruendosas. La noche seguía girando sobre los corazones rotos, las bocas hambrientas y los cuerpos calientes.

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!

—¡Tú me besaste, cuatro ojos, tú te haces cargo!

Hank no era estúpido. For nothing. Y si había pecado de idiotez, simplemente era porque estaba hecho de carne. La carne es débil y Alex Summer es lo más cercano al completo desastre que existía. Porque sabía que no habría futuro, no con esas miradas que repartía en cada habitación a la que entraba, cuando la lista era extensa en su cama y la única razón de que insistiera con él, es porque odiaba ser rechazado.

Hank no era estúpido.

Pero olvidó que eso no contaba cuando se bebía dos vasos de cerveza de pésima calidad. Menos con esa horrible sensación, de que una vez que pasara la oportunidad, lamentaría no dejarse envolver al menos una noche.

—No seas cruel conmigo, Alex. Por favor, no esta noche.

Entonces, con esa misma plegaria en sus ojos, Hank se mejorará besarlo. Besarlo mucho.

El mañana aún estaba lejos.

—¿No creen que han bebido demasiado?

Emma, mantenía en alto una bebida roja. Por supuesto, los chicos de la hermandad ponían la vajilla fina para la reina de hielo. Ella les sonreiría y les pasaría las dosis adecuadas luego. No era gran problema, cuando poseía el mundo en sus manos y su padre era el rector. Cuando sabia sobrevivir, aun en medio del oro y los diamantes.

—¡Aburrida! - Canturreo Darwin, sosteniéndose de la pared, mientras Sean reía de su estado. La habitación dada muchas vueltas, pero no era nada a comparación de sus palizas pasadas. Una vez casi se desmaya, casi. Sean, toco su brazo sonriendo, cantando en voz alta esa nueva canción de Oasis que Kitty dejó sonar.

Era maravilloso, con su cabello lleno de risos y sus pecas ocultas por el rojo de la bebida. Era su maravilla y no quería arruinarlo, así que canto más fuerte para que ambos se tambalearan hasta deslizarse contra la pared. Maravilloso, y así se mantendrían, con los vasos vacios, cerca riendo. Cerca del calor que nunca cruzarían.

Había líneas que nunca se romperían, ni esa noche. Ni otras.

Ángel estaba satisfecha, contando mentalmente el número de seguidores nuevos. Devolvería el móvil de Azazel, algún día. Cuando el chico deje de llorar en el baño, quizás. Cuando Raven se dé cuenta de que ella tenía suficientes pruebas, en esos chats para que nadie más juzgara la decisión de Azazel de alejarla.

—¡Gatty, pon algo de los ochenta!

No Necesito girarse, la voz aterciopelada de Ororo surgía desde las escaleras. Ella camino, con ese vestido negro y sus botines de guerra, sonriendo mientras de su mano, esa mano llena de anillos, esa pelirroja de suéter rosa aparecía. Eran tan diferentes, tan mal combinadas. Jean Grey nunca cuadraba, no ahora en una fraternidad con un principio de incendio en el jardín. No con Ororo y esa chispa tormentosa que llevaba a todos lados.

Angel, sonrió con las espinas clavadas profundamente. Era oficial, ser una hija de puta no era rentable. No si tenías corazón.

Y ese corazón seguía latiendo, fuera de tu pecho.

Obtenía lo que quería, nunca lo que necesiten. Así que no podría reclamar, después de todo. Ororo se desplazó a la pista, con la risa de Jean a su alrededor. Ella merecía lo mejor, incluso si era en un paquete tan soso como Gray. Incluso si bailaba esa canción que siempre odio y jamás entendería que tenia de buena.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Tengo que hacer una parada con Shaw. — La rubia buscaba un cigarrillo, en su pequeño bolso de marca. Angel asintió, tomando el último trago.

Podría decirse mucho sobre como acabo la noche. Mucho, sobre las decisiones que se tomaron y las bocas que pecaron. Los cuerpos que continuaron su exploración y las heridas que jamás cerrarían. Sobre Logan, saliendo de la mano con Peter para correr hasta el auto del primero y comerse a besos, antes que tuvieran que separarse de nuevo al amanecer.

Como algunos, durmieron en brazos desconocidos. Con ropas arrugadas, con sonrisas a medias. Con marcas de lágrimas y sin consuelo. Con maravillas intocables.

Podría decirse mucho, pero lo importante de esta historia ocurría en algún lugar de las habitaciones para los estudiantes. Cerca de donde Kitty llegó riendo con Bobby, tan ignorante de haber puesto un sonido permanente a recuerdos eternos.

El final de semestre, traería nuevas secuelas.

Sin embargo, Charles sólo estaba enredado con Erik al amanecer. Un desastre de piernas y sábanas.

La habitación adquiriendo rayos perezosos de anaranjado. Había ropa tirada, en medio de libros de genética. Un juego de ajedrez a media partida en un escritorio, casi atiborrado de planos, hojas y reglas.

Y el aire aún frio, zumbó para Charles, mientras trazaba un camino con su dedo índice, desde el mentón hasta la clavícula. Perdiendo la mirada, en ese ombligo y más allá. Ese cuerpo cálido, tan delicioso y que ahora podía tener.

—Hermosa vista, Lehnsherr.

Aún podía escuchar el eco de esa canción, la que susurraba lugares perfectos.

Erik podía sentirlo, mientras se posaba sobre el cuerpo de Charles, para hacer el amor de nuevo. Besarlo lentamente, mientras se dejaba llevar. Despertando con la sensación de que las cosas estaban en el lugar correcto, al fin. Sus manos frías, tomando esos muslos tersos y avanzando hasta encontrar el punto débil de Charles.

Y los gemidos llenaran la habitación, cada pared y se calaran en su pecho.

—Perfecto. — Susurró, mientras lo embestía.

Así, con ese ritmo lo suficientemente duro para que Charles se desinhibiera. Tan hermoso. Tan suyo. Para que sus ojos azules, le llamaran y sus labios rojos lo hicieran explotar.

Charles lo besó como si estuviera a punto de morir.

Y Erik, le entregó toda su alma.

_"¿Qué carajo son los lugares perfectos de todos modos?"_

• **Aleta** •

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? La advertencia estaba hecha de antemano. Y Lorde me pegó muchisimo, sobretodo esa canción que es mi nueva obsesion. Todo su album. En fin, si alguien quiere saber, no fue la unica banda sonora: aqui dejo la lista de las canciones que segun yo, deberian sonar en una fiesta.
> 
> -Al comienzo, en medio del manoseo de Charles y Erik, y la del final mientras se dan duro: Perfects Places- Lorde.
> 
> -La cancion en que Darwin saca a bailar a Sean: Staring - Tipling Rock
> 
> -Cuando Hank se pone en la linea de fuego y manda todo al carajo: Red Hot Lights - Moon Taxi
> 
> -El imposible de Darwin: Wonderwall - Oasis
> 
> -La que pide Ororo, mientras Angel descubre tarde que tenia corazón: Take on me by A-ha
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado un poco, toda esta cosa rara :D
> 
> Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer.
> 
> (Publicado 19/05/19)


End file.
